Days with the Wasabi Warriors
by LearnAndLive
Summary: In this story of one-shots, we travel through the days in the eyes of our friends, the Wasabi Warriors. Most is Kick, some friendship fluff. Just about what happens on a day-to-day basis when you have friends like these!
1. Makeup

Jack was currently lying on Kim's bedroom floor, bored to tears. He came in through the window, but noticed the blonde was not here. So, he waited. He had nothing to do at his house, and didn't feel like going to the dojo with the guys, so he waited for his best friend. He heard the door click open, and instantly knew who it was.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked in a tired voice. The black belt stood to watch Kim walk over to her desk, pull out a makeup bag, then walk into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom.

"I was bored!" He complained. He waltzed over next to Kim, was applying a liquidy substance to her face. "What's that?" He questioned, poking her face.

She pushed his hand away and replied, "Foundation," then took out a white, triangular sponge and spread it even farther on her cheeks.

Tired of watching, her took the bottle from her hands and unscrewed the cap. "Ugh," He made a disgusted face as he caught a whiff of it. "It smells like paint." Jack plainly stated. Then, he rummaged through the green and white polka dotted bag, making faces, sniffing, and just tossing some things aside. Kim grabbed a tube of mascara out of his hands and swiftly brushed it onto the top and bottom eyelashes of her right eye. Before she could put it on the other, Jack took it out of her hand.

"I need that!" She whined. Shaking his head, he put the container on the counter and dragged Kim out by holding both of her hands. "Hey! I'm not done yet!" She protested, trying to release herself from his grip. Of course, Jack only tightened his hands with every struggle she created.

"It's dull watching you put paint on your face. Forget that stuff and let's go do something!" He freed one of Kim's hands from his, but this only gave her an advantage, for she untangled herself from him before he pulled her out of the door.

"Jack! Seriously! If I don't put my makeup on, I'll look like an idiot." That caught his attention.

"So looking like you makes you look like an idiot?" His lips curved into a smile, but fell once she responded.

"Yes!"

He shook his head, then looked her straight in the eyes. "Kim, you're pretty without that stuff. You don't need it,"

She was blushing profusely, but replied as normally as she could muster. "Jack, every girl wears makeup. It's how you've seen me our entire friendship!" She objected, even though she knew he would win this battle. Wearing it made her feel so _fake_, but she was afraid of what might happen if someone saw her true, unmasked face. Would they ignore her because she was so ugly? Besides it was like a security blanket. If no one saw her the way she really looked, she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Therefore, no one would get to close to hurt her. If Jack of all people saw her without makeup, he would see how vulnerable she could be when it came to appearance, and that is _not_ going to fly.

"So? C'mon, Kim! Who cares if you look different? You shouldn't hide behind makeup all day!"

"You just don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"It's a girl thing! I'm going to start talking about periods and bloating if you don't give it back!"

"You go right ahead!"

Stuttering, her face heated up just thinking about saying things like that to Jack, so she threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! _One day_ without makeup. First, you have to put that back," she pointed towards the stolen cosmetic, "and let me wash the foundation off or I'll look like a clown with half of their costume done."

Recognizing the sweet taste of victory, Jack placed the tube into her bag and waited on her bed until she finished. While waiting, he looked at her bedside table. Alarm clock, lamp, pen, picture frame…Oh! He looked closer at the snapshot and recalled the memory immediately. Jack was sitting on the bench at the dojo, Kim's arms were wrapped around his neck as she stood behind him. They were both in their gi's, and it was right after a tournament they had won. They both were smiling, staring right at the camera; the picture was taken by Rudy.

"Okay, let's go to the dojo," Kim raced out of the room before he could even look at her.

"Whoa, slow down, Kim!" He ran up behind her on her driveway and picked her up by the waist, spinning her around, as the momentum had carried him farther than he had expected. "Let me see how you look,"

She pulled her honey blonde locks in front of her face so he couldn't see. Not only that, but she clutched her hair so he couldn't move it. After trying to penetrate the soft wall for about half a minute, he just decided to take the easy route. "I'm going to tickle you if you don't move your hair." He firmly stated. Truthfully, he loved tickling her, just because her laugh and smile were so beautiful. Unfortunately, they could not disagree more on the matter. Kim absolutely _detested_ how her face became red, how when she laughed so hard she snorted, and the way her face made the most unattractive looks.

So, she sternly pleaded/told him, "You wouldn't."

Jack, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, replied mischievously, "Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't hear you behind your hair, was that 'Sure, I love to be tickled!'" After she stayed frozen for a moment, he began the drama. "Five," Kim wanted to run, but during the first mention of tickling, he put her on the grass and sat on her hips. Normally, this would be heaven on Earth for the black-belt, but currently, it was a nightmare. "Four," She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but that only made him count faster. "Three-two,"

She knew what she had to do. "O-"

"OKAY!" Her hands flew away from her face, still gripping fistfuls of hair.

Jack stared in disbelief. Then, he lay on top of her. "Oh my God,"

Pretty sure she was going to die from humiliation, she begged him. "Please let me go put something on! I look-"

"Beautiful."

Wow. That was a strange way of putting "hideously, ugly troll".

"What?" She dared to look upwards, but not in his eyes.

"Kim, I didn't think it was possible, but you're prettier than you were before."

It was true. Without blush to distract you, her eyes highlighted her face, huge brown iris' overflowing the person looking with a sense of fearlessness and toughness. Her hair framing her cheeks pointed out the fact she had no blemishes, besides an adorable freckle on the center of her right cheek. Jack could not believe how perfect she looked, and there was only one way to show it. He slammed their lips together, and Kim almost gasped at how the electricity sizzling through their systems felt so…_amazing_. She finally felt like she could be happy without having to hide behind something, all because Jack Anderson showed her how.


	2. Whose Stronger?

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another one-shot with the guys this time!**

Kim was sitting on the bench closest to her changing room, talking to Jack about a new move she was trying to master called the "Spinning Dragon Kick". Before them were Milton and Jerry, who were lifting random things, trying to decide who was stronger.

"Dude!" Jerry screamed. "I bet I could lift…" His eyes scanned the room, his mind running at the fastest rate it probably ever had. "KIM!"

The black-belt's head flicked towards him as he started advancing at her. "Uh, Jerry? What are you doing?"

He watched her like she was a wild animal he was trying to catch and, in a way, she was. "Hey, Kim. Would mind being picked up?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied to his stupidity. "Yes, I'd mind. Jerry, you can't just-" She was interrupted with Jack wrapping his arms around her waist, walking her over to Jerry, and handing her off.

"Here ya go." Once he noticed Kim's death glare, he smiled innocently and asked "What?"

"Jack, let me go."

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"NO! Wait-"

"Haha! I _so _got you! Here, Jerry." He pressed the struggling blonde into the arms of the confused boy.

"Thanks, Jack. OW! Kim! Don't smack me! I just want to show Milton I'm stronger than he is! We're both gonna lift you up, and whoever drops you first, loses!" He smiled like he had just won a Nobel Prize.

"Jerry, get this through your tiny, _tiny_ brain. I don't want to be lifted. I don't want to be dropped. Put. Me. _Down_." She was dangerously calm, which freaked Jerry out a little bit, but he didn't want Kim to have the satisfaction of knowing that. Kim, who was a little scared of being dropped, really wasn't worried if he tried anything. She could kick him from Seaford to Iceland, but she wasn't expecting Jerry to beg.

"Please? We'll do it on the mat, so even if you do fall, it won't be hard!" Normally only Jack's puppy-dog eyes made her's roll and agree, but Jerry must have practiced his. He couldn't have gotten that good without even trying. Before, he looked like a constipated dog with rabies eyes, but now he looked like an actual puppy.

After a minute of skeptical glances at Milton and Jack, she caved. "FINE."

After doing his infamous "WHOO!", he told Jack to time him. So, Jack pulled his phone out, and called Jerry to start.

He swooped Kim up, bridal style, and held her for around five minutes, Kim guessed. After he set her down shakily, he stared at Jack in anticipation. "Well?"

"Five minutes and thirty three seconds,"

"WHOO!" Jerry, who assumed this was impressive, sounded his cheer. "Beat that, Milton!"

The scrawny nerd shoved his face at Jerry menacingly. "Watch this!" With that, he slugged Kim over his shoulder, instantly falling to the ground. "OW!" They both screeched. Kim probably had ten pounds on Milton, and he wasn't exactly strong to begin with. Kim's stomach plowed into Milton's bony shoulder blade, causing her to "OOF!" on her way down, cursing gravity aloud as she rolled off of him.

"Milton! For a genius, you're an _idiot_!" She punctuated her sentence by punching his arm.

"Kim! You, of all people, should understand this! Jerry challenged my ability, so common sense was masked by anger. It happens to you constantly!"

Scoffing, Kim challenged "Name one time!"

"When Jack said he could run faster than you,"

"Well-"

"When Rudy told you he'd put the dummies away because you were too tired."

"But-"

"Last week I said 'Need help?' and you slapped me and said 'Just because I'm a girl means I need help?'"

Silent for a moment, she sighed and replied a cold "Whatever."

"Hey!" Jerry said, a thought finally occurring to him. "I _won!_ Pay up, Milton!"

Groaning, he slapped five bucks in Jerry's waiting palm. Jerry began to walk away, completely pleased and proud of himself, when Jack smirked.

"You guys are _weak_. Holding her up for five minutes and thirty seconds isn't anything to cheer about, Jer."

Sauntering over from his locker where he stowed the cash, the Latino looked unconvinced. "Oh, yeah, Jack? And how long do you think you could hold Kim up?"

The grin never leaving his tan face, Jack shook his head. "Longer than five minutes. I've given her piggy back rides from here to her house."

Not impressed, Jerry rolled his eyes. "I've given her rides from here to Falafel Phil's,"

"That's directly across from the dojo, Jerry." Jack reminded him, suppressing laughter at his confused reaction.

"Uh, yeah. But, you know…Kim, how much do you weigh?"

"Jerry! You don't ask a girl that!" Kim scolded, slightly embarrassed by the question, but not letting them know that.

"Kim! I didn't ask a _girl_ that, I asked you!" That earned a smack from Kim, so he sat on the wall opposite of her, rubbing his forearm.

Jack leaned against a green column near the entryway, leaning his head casually. "She weighs a hundred and five pounds. Kim, don't give me that look. You called me yesterday near tears about how you gained _a pound_ since three weeks ago."

More embarrassed than angry now, she took shelter behind the mats and waited for the boy-war to end.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, Jack," Now that Kim wouldn't hurt him anymore, he dared to stand and walk over to the other black-belt.

"Like…?"

"If you can hold Kim up for ten, no…fifteen minutes, I won't tell Rudy that you were the one who smashed that trophy with a bow staff last weekend."

Trying to mask his fear with shock, he tried to defend himself, but it came mostly as stutters. Finally, he gave in. "Okay, fine. Oh, Kim?" He called out, trying to be sweet.

"Hmm?" She asked lazily from her hiding spot.

He walked over, threw her over his shoulder in a fireman hold, and moved towards Jerry. "Go!" He called.

After a minute of silence, Kim broke it with a tired voice, muffled by the fact her head was staring at the back of Jack's shirt. "I feel like a rag-doll today,"

"Sorry about that." Jack said in the most unapologetic way possible. He just really like holding Kim, and he also liked not telling Rudy he smashed things that meant the world to the lonely sensei. Seven minutes passed, and Jack switched positions so Kim was in front of him, bridal style. They talked about random things, and every few minutes Jack would check Jerry's timer to ensure he wasn't cheating.

"Okay Jack," Milton said looking over Jerry's shoulder. "Five more seconds. Four. Three. Two. One."

Not even breaking a sweat, he placed Kim on the mat gently, thanking her one last time before turning to his disappointed friend. "Ha. Haha. Ha…HA!" And he left the dojo, Kim trailing him.

**This one was fun to write, it's nice to do something you haven't seen repeated over and over again. I'm thinking about starting a new story after I finish A Broken Leg, which needs about three more chapters until it's finished. I was thinking of expanding on that reality show episode, like how they lived together, what happened besides the actual filming of the show within a show. Haha! Tell me what you think! On a note about these one-shots, I have a bunch of ideas, so if you want to read something totally new and isn't a repeat of everything else written in this section, this is your place to be! Thanks…REVIEW.**


	3. The Sleepover

**The Sleepover**

Kim Crawford was currently making her way down the street to Milton's house. He was having a, as he named it, "Wasabi Sleepover". She was actually kind of excited, all her best friends would be there, just hanging out and having fun. She made her way up to the porch of his modest house. She rang the doorbell, then adjusted her green sweatpants and blue V-neck shirt. Her sleeping bag was slung over one shoulder, her other arm just lazily stuffed into her pocket. Instead of Milton answering the door as she suspected, Jack did. He was wearing pretty much the same thing she was, but he had on no shoes.

"Hey, Kim," He greeted cheerfully. His hair was a little messed up, his face somewhat flushed.

"Jack," She questioned cautiously, as if she was skating on thin ice. "What's going on?"

He tossed his head back, thinking of an explanation while she stepped inside. Kim watched suspiciously as he heaved a sigh, signaling he had none. "We're playing…tag?" His answered turned to a question.

"Okay, Jack, how about we always say everything in a question? Like, I'm Kim? You're Jack?" She contorted her face to seem confused, which was a very familiar look, thanks to Jerry.

Jack laughed, but it soon ceased as Kim turned to enter the area where the boys were "playing tag?" in. Instead of telling her to stop, he picked her up in a fire-man hold, enjoying holding Kim much more than talking to her. "Jerry, hurry up! She'll ruin it if she gets away!" He yelled to warn his rather unfortunately stupid partner in crime. All he heard was yelps of pain and victory from their direction.

Kim was struggling, and she could hear Jerry doing something stupid that caused Milton and Eddie to be in pain. Kim found that extremely unfair. Jack wasn't a violent person with his friends, but he knew they were just messing around. "Jack! Put me down, you idiot!" She screamed into his…back. He still held her, and Jack gave her no clues as to when he was going to stop.

"Goodness, Kim, such _language_!" If Kim wasn't frustrated before, she was now. She began to punch his back as hard as she could muster. Once they were getting quite painful, he put her down, only to wrap his arms over her torso, her arms under his. She continued to scream threats, but most weren't understandable. This would be from the fact she could _smell_ Jack pressed right next to her, his head buried in her hair. She ended up saying something that sounded like "Kangaroo in the Nerf gun hole", which only made Jack laugh harder.

"You're so mad, you don't even make sense!" He snickered. Kim paused her actions to look back at her captor, also known as her best friend. He looked into her eyes and immediately shut up. His brown iris' flicked towards the pink flesh below her nose, and instantaneously entered their previous targets again. They had been having these moments quite often. Pinning each other down in the dojo, looking at each other when they sat next to them in class, anywhere. No kiss had actually happened, and Kim's lips were getting rather lonely. She had daydreamed about what it would be like for Jack to kiss her. It was pretty obvious he liked her, and it was a known fact she felt that way about him. So why not? She hesitantly leaned towards him, her lips still slightly parted. He was just about to go the rest of the distance, when Milton's girly squeal sliced through the room.

Sighing, she pulled out of Jack's grip reluctantly, but his hand still lingered on her waist for a moment longer than usual. Then, she hastily made her way to the living room to see, what looked like, a human sandwich. Eddie suffered at the bottom, his legs twisted around Milton's neck. The auburn-haired nerd was gagging for breath, but still managed to keep a grip on Jerry's ankle, who was trying to stand on his back.

"I'm king of the world, yo! Yeah, bud-" He would have finished, but Kim pushed him to the ground, causing all the breath in his lungs to fly out in a gust. Milton then fell off of Eddie, landing on his side. He groaned from the impact, glaring at Jerry.

"Was that necessary?" He spat in the direction of the Latino boy.

Jerry was confused for a moment, trying to recall what he did. He scratched his head, the remembered. "Oh! Yeah. I needed to see if I could stand on you," Milton furrowed his eyebrows, then huffed and motioned to the still-standing Kim.

"Put your sleeping bag over there, by Jack's," He indicated this by pointing. As she made her way over, she observed her surroundings. The walls were ivory with a matching carpet, but family portraits spotted the bareness. She saw many of Milton as a younger child, hugging his numerous cousins and the infamous Aunt Gerty. Only in that one, he looked like he was trying not to throw up. She sighed heavily remembering the story, suppressing a shudder. After unrolling her bag, she flopped backwards and tried not to pass out. It was eleven o'clock, she had no idea how everyone else was so excited and…well, _awake._

"Aww, is Kim tired?" Jack teased, tickling her stomach.

Not in the mood for his banter, she smacked his hand away and replied. "How are you so alert?"

He nodded toward a pile of cans in the corner of the room. She shot up, wondering how she hadn't noticed it before. "Energy drinks?" She questioned aloud.

Jerry nodded his head. "Rockstars, the most amazing taste to have ever touched your tongue!" He fell onto the pile, followed by the sound of crushing metal.

"I've never had one before," First, came the shocked faces. _Wow, Eddie. I had no idea eyebrows could crawl that high up your forehead ._Kim chuckled to herself. Next were the offers.

"Here, Kim," Milton offered, opening up the mini fridge he had plugged in. "We have tons!" It was true. Even in the small confines of the _mini_ fridge, they had managed to have stuffed about thirty of the tall cans into it.

Still, Kim shook her head. "Those things are brain damage waiting to happen," Her parents had advised against them, but her common sense told her this anyway.

Jack scoffed. "C'mon, Kim. Have a teeny, _tiny_ sip." He held out his can toward her, but she abruptly pushed it away.

"Are you forgetting we have practice tomorrow? You guys will be up all night, while I have a decent night's sleep. Then, I'll beat each and every one of you. Yes…looking at you, Jack." She rolled her brown eyes at his shocked expression. His hand was on his chest, his face faking a surprised look.

"_Pah-leeze_. If you beat me tomorrow, I'll give you ten-no, _twenty_ bucks." The rest of the gang gasped as if Jack was the king, betting on the throne.

Tossing the blond locks that had spilled over her shoulder back; she grabbed his hand and shook it. "You are so on."

The rest of the night went exactly as Kim had planned it after she discovered the boys drank the Rockstars. She was currently sitting in the corner, laughing as she enjoyed the show. Eddie barely left the white cooling unit, constantly gulping down the sugary beverage. Kim counted four-oh, now _five_ times he got off the ground to go use the restroom. Jerry had a stereo blasting something that the black-belt concluded as "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO. He was dancing…somewhat. Don't get her wrong, Jerry was a great dancer, just not when twelve bottles of the drink fueled his system. His usually flawless moves morphed into a series of hops and shimmies. Not in an attractive manner, either. Jack was bouncing off the walls, doing what he probably thought was a karate routine, but was unfortunately not. It looked to Kim like a pregnant ostrich trying to find a place to relieve itself while constantly tripping over its own two feet. Wait, ostriches lay eggs…

At one point, Jack fell next to Kim. He looked over at her, his eyes huge and dilated. He still remembered the almost-kiss, even though he had more sugar running through his veins than blood. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Smiling, she rested her head on his chest, noticing how his breathing increased and his heartbeat sped up. She looked upwards only to see him watching her. His foot was bouncing, trying to level out how jittery he was. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her for so long, but he was so energetic, he almost vibrated. "Kim, as much as I really, _really_ want to stay here with you, if I don't move, I think I'm going to explode on you."

Realizing this was Jack-talk for "Later, I promise," She moved off his lap half-heartedly. He rammed up, almost smacking his head on the ceiling. She forced a grin, but was breaking inside. Why couldn't she just muster up the courage to go over there and get the kiss over with? Well, because of the guys. If they all left, she knew she would go kiss him. She wanted to so badly, but she couldn't. So, she watched her best friends make complete idiots out of themselves.

Milton was, by far, the most interesting. He obviously had never had the tang of an energy liquid coursing through his limbs. Now, it was pulsating through his heart, hazing over his vision. His pants had come off hours ago, and his shirt soon followed. He cleared off the coffee table by dragging his sleeping bag across it, causing newspapers, snacks, and empty Rockstar bottles to slide to the carpeting. He had taken pudding and used it as face-paint, then ate three cartons of it. Later, after Jack gave him a stern lesson on why he should not take off his underwear, he got his mother's makeup bag. He had lipstick in his eyebrow and blush in his mouth, but Kim highly doubted he cared. He is currently chugging another can while hula-hooping with a spare tire he found in his garage. Considering the tire probably weighed more than he did, he continually fell, but always went straight back up, the can never leaving his lips.

Kim passed out around one thirty, thankful she had brought earplugs. The guys all fell asleep around six forty-five, except for Milton. He just cranked the volume button higher and never went to sleep. He was still dancing when Kim awoke at nine o'clock, though his actions had slowed dramatically. "Milton," She spoke in a groggy, hushed tone. "Try to sleep before we-" Her sentence was snipped as his body collapsed to the floor, his snore piercing through the air.

It was so loud, Jack woke because of it. "Did he seriously just fall asleep?"

Kim watched as he rubbed his eyes, then stretched his back. "Yep, I woke up a minute ago, and he was still…kind of dancing."

The other black belt shook his head in disbelief. "Rudy is not going to be happy."

He was right. When they all entered the dojo clumsily and bed-wanting, Rudy got a bucket of ice water, demanding that they all stick their faces in to wake them up. He made Milton go through the process twice, for he fell asleep three times waiting in the moan-infested line. Kim was almost back to normal, and she beat Milton by simply pushing his shoulder. Jerry took two kicks, Eddie only one punch. Jack put up more of a fight; she had to flip him to taste victory. So, she was now twenty dollars richer.

"Thanks, Jack," She gloated as he lazily slapped the money into her palms.

He groaned, falling backwards on the mats. She followed him down, glancing at his sleeping form. First, she just watched him. He seemed so at peace and relaxed, so she brushed the hair from his face affectionately, and he smiled in his sleep, encircling her with his arms. After checking to be sure the rest of the gang was asleep and Rudy resided in his office, she pecked his cheek. This caused his eyes to flutter open, and he turned to face her. Smiles were exchanged, and soon, Kim's lips were no longer lonely.


	4. Canoeing

'**Nother oneshot coming your way! This is Jack and Kim canoeing, but Kim is terrified of boats and water, exactly how I am. This is like what happened with my cousin when we were in her pond, except for the romantic stuff! Haha, enjoy!**

"Kim. Get. In. The. Boat."

"I'm good."

"It won't tip!"

"I'll tip you if you make me get in that death-trap!"

Jack glared at Kim, and she returned the favor like a mirror. They were in Jack's backyard, and his parents told them to go try out their new canoe. Unfortunately, this is where Jack learns Kim is terrified of open water.

"Kim, if you fall in, you can swim out."

"Uh…"

"You can't swim, can you?"

"Well…no."

"It'll be like the Notebook!"

"Where is Noah Calhoun?"

"You're looking at 'im!"

"You've got to be-"

She would have finished her sentence, but Jack threw her over his shoulder, put her on the wooden seat, and shoved off.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh-"

"Kim."

"DEATH."

Jack was paddling towards the small river the connected his pond to a lake. The river was through the woods behind his propery, where cherry trees blossomed and deposited small, pink petals on whoever flowed under them. Kim was cradling herself on the floor of the craft, staring at the grey interior with a horrified expression. Jack rolled his eyes and shook off a petal that landed on his nose.

"Kim, the water is five feet deep here. In you stood on the bottom, I'd still see all most of your face."

Daring her eyes to leap towards the edge of the boat, she saw a grassy riverbed littered with petals and twigs. It was almost…pretty. The sun was shaded from the roof of branches, but some still leaked through, haphazardly spewing lines of gold. She faced Jack with a trace of a smile, and he grinned back.

"It's not so bad, right?"

"Nope. Actually…it's kinda nice."

Five minutes of silence passed, spent with each black belt watching the horizon, brushing tiny flowers out of their hair. Jack couldn't stop smiling. He had never seen Kim so at ease before. She sat on the wooden plank examining the deep blue sky, blinking petals off her eyelashes. He always thought of Kim as pretty, but today she was beautiful. Lovely. Elegant. No words could do her justice, in his opinion. So, he took the oars in, placed one on either side, and let the canoe spin slowly.

"Jack, why'd you stop paddling?" Kim looked down, shaking her hair free of the silky pink blossoms. Her usually dark brown eyes retained some of the sun light, because Jack noticed how they shined.

He moved closer to her in his seat, their knees touching. "Just 'cause I wanted to stay here."

They were isolated from reality, the whimsical setting casting shadows only to be evaporated by streams of light. Kim smiled as Jack took in a big breath, letting it out slowly, savoring every second this moment had to offer. "I've never felt so relaxed." Kim sighed, and Jack nodded his agreement.

"It's perfect." Everything was moving at a snail's pace, and neither wanted it to speed up.

"We should come here more often," Kim returned her stare to the clouds, watching them shift and collide ever so gracefully.

It truly was perfect. Jack could only think of how beautiful Kim looked. Kim could only think of how handsome Jack was, and how she had never noticed it before. It seemed the first raindrop that splashed on Kim's cheek hit in slow-mo, like everything else had been. Only three seconds later did she notice the ever darkening sky.

"Jack, it's raining."

"Yeah."

Both were disappointed, but to be honest, they had no idea the night would only get better. Once the drops actually started to hurt, Jack docked them on the sand and took Kim to his mother's garden, which was luckily only two minutes away. They stepped over pansies and hydrangeas to enter the tool shed where Mrs. Anderson stored her watering cans, soil, etc. It was a mere four feet by four feet, with one window on the back wall. They slammed the door closed and sat on the rickety homemade table underneath the window, talking about the advancing storm. Thunder and lightning followed as the storm began to get heavier. Kim checked the weather on her phone, which said the storm would last for at least an hour.

"At least we had somewhere to go." Jack said, nudging Kim's soggy shoulder.

"Yeah," She smiled. Butterflies were cannon-balling into the pit of her stomach from Jack's touch. She knew she wouldn't be bored with him next to her.

For a couple minutes they talked. Really it was whatever was crossing their minds: karate, Milton and Julie, even what other plans they had for the summer.

"My mom and dad are going to some-" _CRASH!_ Thunder exploded, nearly shaking the hovel.

"AAHH!" They screamed simultaneously, immediately jumping next to each other. Lightning sliced through the dark landscape two seconds later. "Wow!" Jack exclaimed. "That's only two miles away."

"Fantastic!" Kim replied sarcastically.

A moment later, Jack chuckled, then reached into Kim's hair. "You have a flower in there," He plucked it out, then placed it gingerly in her palm. "Thanks."

He nodded, but continued to stare into each other's eyes, getting lost, falling further and further into the never ending abyss of the other's iris'. They were leaning in, but Kim put a hand on his chest, pushing him two millimeters away.

"You know…I've always wanted my first kiss to be in the rain," Her cheeks flushed, but Jack smiled, grabbed her hand, and led her outside.

It felt like someone was dumping buckets of ice water on them, but the heat inside of their bodies made it melt. Jack placed his arms around Kim's waist, and her's naturally fell on top of his neck. Jack's forehead leaned onto Kim's. Her hair was soaking and she had beads of water hanging on her eyelashes, but she could not have looked more stunning. Kim's wish was granted, as Jack gave her a kiss. It was tender and loving, not lustful. They cared about each other more than the other could ever know, and this is one of the ways they could show that. Smiling into the smooch, Kim enjoyed the moment.

**Kinda happy with this one, kinda not. Review and tell me what you think! Twoshot? RANDOM QUOTES:**

"**Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain."**

"**You can't have a rainbow without any rain."**

**Did this chapter not instantly remind you of Taylor Swift's music?**

**R-R-R-REVIEW. **

**Boys, if you want to make a girl happy, tell her she's beautiful, not sexy or hot. By the way ladies, do you not wish something like this story could happen to you? Yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic. :/**


	5. That's What She Said!

**294 word drabble! This is my attempt at being humorous. Not my best work, count on that! Some sexually related content, be warned!**

"Push harder, Jack!" Kim shouted as she coached Jack while he executed a left-handed swing at the dummy.

The yellow belts in the corner decided that was funny, and began giggling.

"Faster!" She tested his limits, for Rudy was at Falafel Phil's temporarily.

The laughter increased in volume.

Jack finally rolled his eyes and ceased training for a moment. He placed his hands on his hips, staring at the immature boys huddling in a corner. "You guys are so perverted."

Not understanding, Kim patted Jack's back. "Good job. That wasn't horrible."

"_That's what she said!_" Jerry had to scream as Milton and Eddie just about passed out from lack of air.

Both embarrassed and annoyed, he muttered "We have to practice."

Having never heard this sick joke before, Kim asked Jerry "Who said?"

Silence. "W-huh?" Jerry snickered.

"You just said 'That's what she said'. Who's she?"

All suppressed laughter exploded as they realized the fearless, headstrong, smart cheerleader in front of them did not comprehend the most basic of perverted jokes.

"Seriously, Kim? You don't get it? HA! That's hilarious!" Eddie screamed.

"Will someone explain this to me? Because, this is apparently a joke I don't get."

Everyone quieted down rather quickly.

"Uhh, Kim? This is one you might want to ask a girlfriend about." Milton replied hesitantly.

Kim exits to the locker room, taking her phone out of her pocket as she cast strange glances back at the mortified teenagers.

Five minutes later, said teenager returns red as a tomato with a smack for Milton, Eddie, and Jerry…well actually, two for Jerry.

After practice, Kim and Jack walk out of the dojo together, the female with a scowl on her face.

"They're perverted idiots."

"Yes, Kimmy. Yes they are."

…

"OW! What?"

"Don't call me Kimmy."

**This doesn't even deserve reviews. DO IT ANY WAY.**

**I haven't responded to a lot of the reviews, so I'm going to. Only the ones that stuck out, sorry guys!:**

nclhdrs1717: Thanks for telling me the actual order of lightning and thunder! I got confused, haha. Also, yeah, that "pink flesh" comment helped. I was trying to look for a synonym for lips…and it came out disgusting. By the way, you get the _**Most Awesome Reviewer**_ award for giving my useful information. It's hard to give help that doesn't sound mean. You are awesome!

Maddy: I imagine romantic stories too. I feel like a creep doing it, so Fanfiction is like my heaven, haha.

uniquemusician: Thanks, that's what I was aiming for! (:


End file.
